Spark
by Nico.Slade
Summary: What happens when Alvin shows up after five years of disappearing of the face of the earth? What if the police are not the only ones after him but a demon also Will he be able to keep his loved once safe and hide his daughter from the forces of hell or will he have to take on a role more difficult than he can comprehend Find out now!


Spark

* * *

A/n I'm back my pretties and I've missed you guys but I had to go away for a while and I sure you guys missed me right *eye twitch* but anyway I don't own AACT or BATC or any of the Infamous characters but I wouldn't be me if I didn't have a plan so don't worry about that, also this is a crossover sort of

No this is not another Alvon fan fiction, deal with it if you don't like it

Warning: Violence, Sex, Swearing, Mention of Mpreg, Graphic death scenes and religious themes [Even though I'm not religious myself]

It's an Alvinette story

Me: So guys did you miss me?

Alvin: Yeah whatever you say, I'm gonna go see what harry is doing

Theo: I missed you Nico!

Brittany: Yeah like whatever, I'm still mad at you Nico

Jeannette: Ignore her she's having another one of those moments

Eleanor: You got to try the cupcakes me and Theo made

Me: Uh thanks guys, Simon anything to say?

Simon: I… I….. m…..missed y…..you Nico *blushes*

Me: thanks Si

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood at front door of the Seville house; I looked over my shoulder to see if I had been followed but I saw only a dark street. Without hesitation I thumped on the door as hard as I could hoping somebody would answer me, I was close to giving up when Simon answered the door with a cup of coffee in hand and to say he was shocked to see me was an understatement after the five years I had disappeared off the face of the earth. I pushed my way into the house, kicking the door closed behind me before turning to speak to Simon.

"Hey Si, How are things" I said with one of my trademark confident smirks

"Where have you been Alvin" Simon said close to yelling at me

"I can explain Si, but it's every complicated and probably unbelievable"

"Enlighten me then Alvin" I simple walked into the kitchen to see a man standing by the fridge drinking milk from the carton

"How many times have I told you not to drink from the carton" I say, pulling my Colt M1911A1 and cocking it.

"Alvin, Drop the gun!" Simon yells at me, fear present in his voice

"How you doing man" I said, bursting laughing as I lower my gun, putting it away

"You always know how to make an entrance" The male said with a smile

"You actually made good on the promise you made in Baltimore, Thank you Zack for looking out from my brothers" I said with a soft smile that has rarely ever seen

"You're welcome Alvin; I owed you for saving my ass in Chicago from that bloody hellhound" Zack said, putting the carton of milk back in the fridge "I gotta book, let me just grab my stuff"

"I'm not coming Zack, I'm needed here but If you call bobby maybe he will give you a lead on your sister" I said, patting him on the back as he goes past "I know Simon, We need to talk"

"Damn right" he said moving to go wake the others but I stopped him

I pulled a small golden harmonica from my pocket, fingering the harmonica gently. I put the harmonica to my mouth, blowing a loud sweet note that I can only reach as it requires a good skill set. The sound of Dave's bedroom door opening, signalled that he heard me

"ALLLLLLLLLLVIIIIIIIN!" he said rushing down the stairs with Theo hot at his heels, I had to brace myself as pulled me into a bone crushing hug but our reunion was interrupted by Zack who cleared his throat to get our attention

"Alvin I think you forgot somebody" Zack said with a smile

"Oh shit yeah I forgot, let me go get her" I said after getting a look from Dave about my language

I made my way out to my bike, it was a 2013 Harley-Davidson CVO Road King and on it sat my five year old daughter. She looked a lot like her father except she had my fur colour and my eyes but she was just as even tempered as her father and not my brashness, some of my impulsiveness and my courage

"Come on Elise" I said with a smile as I picked her up, carrying her to the house

"Daddy, are we gonna meet grandpa and uncles" She said with an innocent face

"Yes baby we are" I said stepping into the house, being met with a round of gasp at the five year old I hold in my hand

"Aw, she's so cute" Theodore and Eleanor said as they started to gush over her

"What's her name Alvin" Jeannette said with a slight blush as I smile at her

"Elise, After Beethoven's Fur Elise" I said, laughing at their once again shocked faces "I like classical to you know"

"That's unbelievable, I thought you hated classical" Simon said pushing his glasses up his face

"I never admitted it" I said with a nervous chuckle "I suggest we hit the hay"

"Uh Alvin, I must tell you that the Chippette's room was partly destroyed by one of Simon and Jeannette's projects so Eleanor is crashing in Theo's room and Jeannette is in yours" Dave said with a nervous chuckle "is that ok Alvin"

"It's fine Dave, the girls can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the floor" I said

"No Alvin I'll sleep on the floor while you and Elise sleep in the bed" jean proposed

"No I'll not let you sleep on the cold hard floor; I insist you girls take the bed"

"How about Elise sleeps in my room and you guys share the bed" Dave countered

"That sounds good to me" I said and Jeannette only blushed in response

We made our way to our respected rooms, Brittany hogging the bathroom as usual but I had no problem not showering but Jeannette gave me a weird look when she saw me take my shirt off. I had gained quite a bit of muscle over the year and it stood out well from my fur but that wasn't what she was looking at questioningly, the pentagram tattoo that was tattooed onto my chest and the black ink stood out well against my auburn fur. She was about to ask me about it but I answered first.

"It's an anti-possession tattoo" I said in a low voice so we wouldn't be heard by anyone outside the room

"What?" Jeannette looked at me strangely "Alvin what have you been doing all these years"

"Hunting, things like Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Spirit's and other things you would only see in your worst nightmares" I said with a serious face to tell her I'm serious but knowing Jeannette she would believe me if I show proof

"Here look at this" I say pushing away some fur to reveal a bite mark, where I was bitten by a vampire

"Alvin, what is that" jean asks wide eyed

"It's a vamp bite, don't worry the bite doesn't turn you but ingesting their blood does then you have to die" I explained to her and I explained to her my job

"Oh my god, Alvin" she said hugging me tight but I lifted her head so I could look into her eyes

"My god jean you have to most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, even the angels of god don't rival your beauty" I said, causing her to blush

I brought my mouth to hers, kissing her passionately like I've never kissed anyone else. She responded with a moan as I snaked my hand up her night shirt, feeling her bra clad breast with her nipples rock hard from my cool touch. I pushed up her nightshirt to get better access to her breast, unhooking her bra with ease I get a glimpse at her small but plump breast that I just had to taste and as I sucked gently on her tits she let out stifled moan as she bit her lip so as to silence the moan. I moved my hand down to her pyjama clad crotch, rubbing her clit through the fabric and feeling her grow increasingly wet but it didn't take me long to pull of her pants to reveal her soaking wet red panties which did make me smile as this was proof she was harbouring a crush on me and I on her. I lifted her waist up which allowed me to pull of her panties easier, letting her panties hang around one leg I began to lap up her flowing juices and I did so with utter delight because she tasted so sweet. I had somehow managed to remove my boxer briefs and I know sat with my cock at her pussy entrance, she begged me to fuck her and I obeyed by pushing into her virgin push as gentle as possible but she still yelped in pain but still she begged me to go faster and harder. She rode me like a girl possessed which did make me wonder but that was interrupted, we both came together and she moaned happily as string after string of hot cum filled her and left us completely breathless

"You're a god" she said, regaining her breath

"Nope I'm just a munk" I shot back to her and soon we fell asleep in each other's arms

We were woken the next morning by the sound of Simon screaming my name

"ALVIN!" He screamed, causing us to jump and Dave and Theo to run into the room

"I regret nothing!" I said loudly before kissing Jeannette gently causing Simon to fume even more

"What do you have to say for yourself Alvin" Dave said, angry at me for being so reckless

"I love you Jeanie, I always have" I said, stunning Dave and Simon at the same time "I regret nothing"

* * *

A/n- I hope you enjoyed this because I am hoping to make it a multi chapter story and if so I may be adding more characters and btw this isn't a crossover because none of the supernatural character's actually appear but are only referenced

I hope you enjoyed my First Alvinette story

Nico out, Boop!


End file.
